Of Healers and Men
by Pizza yum
Summary: Sequel to Of Hunters and Psychics: Somebody finds out about one of Sam's powers and decides to use it to their benefit. Sam-10 Dean-14
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Supernatural owns me. Not the other way around. _

_**Of Healers and Men

* * *

  
**_

**Ch. 1**

Sam looked up at his brother holding his breath. They object of their hunt was near. He could feel it. Dean had decided to climb up one of the taller trees to see if he could identify where their target was headed. He saw his brother smirk before wordlessly telling him that their prey was just behind the bushes that Sam now stood in front of. Sam tensed and held his gun tight in his hand ready to take whatever this thing could give.

All of a sudden the thing jumped out from behind the bush. "SAMMY!" Dean screamed knowing that he was too late to save his brother.

Sam laughter carried through the air, "Come on Uncle Josh you win. Stop shooting me."

Josh smiled as he stopped the steam of water. "I told you I was the master at water wars, and now you know."

"Yeah, yeah stop showing off," Dean called from his spot in the tree.

"You're just mad that I got you before I got Sam."

"Well it's not my fault the kid used me as a human shield."

"Sorry Dean."

"No you're not."

Sam laughed at his big brother.

"Okay Dean come on down from there. Last thing I need is for your Dad to kill me because you fell outta tree."

"Yeah whatever," Dean started his way down a little too fast and missed one of the branches he was aiming for. He let out a scream of terror and his body hit the ground with a sickening thud and a loud crack.

"DEAN!" Two voices sounded and before he knew it Dean was looking up into the worried faces of his brother and surrogate uncle.

"Are you okay," Josh asked running his hand over Dean's head looking for anything wrong.

"His arm is broken," Sam said pointing at the limb.

Josh winced in sympathy looking at the weird angle the arm was facing. "That's going to have to be set," Josh said. He made his way towards Dean's arm. Putting his hand below the elbow and above the wrist he quickly snapped the bones back into place.

"Alright, let's go get you fixed up." Josh said helping Dean to his feet.

"Uncle Josh can't I do it."

Both Dean and Josh looked at each other. "I don't know Sammy remember last time you to heal a broken bone? You were unconscious for a week."

"I was not. It was only two days. Please Josh I can do it I know I can."

"I think we better ask your dad first."

"But Dad said I could do it if you say I could."

"Just let him do it Josh and then we can all move on with our lives."

"Fine but if you start to feel lightheaded or anything you stop right away."

"Thanks," Sam said with a bright grin.

Taking Dean's arm into his hands he focused he energy on the broken appendage.

Josh and Dean watch anxiously as Sam went about healing his brother. "Sammy," Dean asked worried when he saw his brother getting paler by the second. Sam just shushed him and went on with his task.

"Alright Sammy that's enough," Josh went to move the little boy away from his big brother right as Sam pulled away smiling.

Dean moved his arm around experimentally and was pleased to see that it was healed and his brother was still standing upright, although he still had no color to his skin and was breathing rather hard.

Sam's ability to heal people was his family's least favorite ability that the kid had. It usually left him week as a kitten and sick for days afterwards and the rest of them feeling completely helpless. Unfortunately for them, it was Sam's very favorite. Between helping people and watching them die in his sleep he chose helping people.

"You didn't pass out this time. That's good," Josh commented checking the kid for a fever. He bit his lip when he found one.

"I'm getting better," Sam smiled at the idea.

"Let's go back to the motel now," Dean suggested.

Josh nodded and picked up Sam.

"Josh,"

"No complaining. I let you do what you wanted but now you have a fever and you'll pass out if you try to walk to the truck."

* * *

John looked up when he heard Caleb sigh. He had left Josh with the boys today so that he could do research about the hunt that they were currently on. There had been ten disappearances in the area over the last year. All of them were strong and, what women would consider, good looking.

"Johnny we're not getting anything from all of this stupid research. Let's just go pick up some food take it back to the motel and hang out with the others for a while. You know, take a break. I'm sure Dean and Sammy would love it."

John scrubbed his face. They were getting nowhere but taking a break would mean more people's lives. And then it struck him. "Do you think we could be dealing with a phantom traveler?"

"Well usually they don't work this close to towns but it's not unheard of." Caleb groaned as John jumped up to find another book.

Two hours later the pulled out of a fast food place with bags of food for everyone and made their way towards the motel John was currently calling home.

* * *

"Boys I'm back," John called when he entered the room. He looked around and found Dean sitting on the couch next to Josh watching TV. He looked around the room searching the room for his youngest. He was surprised to see him in bed sound asleep. It was only a little after seven.

"What's wrong with Sammy," He asked moving to check on the boy. He winced at the fever he found.

"Uh, there was an incident in the park." John looked up at Josh demanding an explanation. "Dean fell out of a tree and broke his arm. And you know how Sammy is. You know I can't say no to him." John sighed knowing that Sam had that effect on most people he met, including himself.

"He didn't pass out this time Dad."

John looked at Dean who was now standing next to him. "That's good. He's getting better."

* * *

"Sir one of the trackers found something you might have an interest in."

"What is it?"

A screen came up. A young strong looking man, someone that they would usually take an interest in, and two boys were shown.

"_Okay Dean come on down from there. Last thing I need is for your Dad to kill me because you fell outta tree."_

"_Yeah whatever," The bigger boy started his way down a little too fast and missed one of the branches he was aiming for. He let out a scream of terror and his body hit the ground with a sickening thud and a loud crack._

"_DEAN!" Two voices sounded._

"_Are you okay," _

"_His arm is broken," The litter one pointed out_

"_That's going to have to be set." The man set the kids arm. "Alright, let's go get you fixed up."_

"_Uncle Josh can't I do it."_

"_I don't know Sammy remember last time you to heal a broken bone? You were unconscious for a week."_

"_Please Josh I can do it I know I can."_

"_I think we better ask your dad first." The man, Josh seemed nervous._

"_But Dad said I could do it if you say I could."_

"_Just let him do it Josh and then we can all move on with our lives."_

"_Fine but if you start to feel lightheaded or anything you stop right away."_

"_Thanks," the younger boy took hold of the broken arm and held it_

"_Sammy," the older one said in warning_

"_Alright Sammy that's enough," the man moved towards the little boy when he pulled away with a weary smile_

_The older boy moved his arm around experimentally._

"_You didn't pass out this time. That's good."_

"_I'm getting better."_

"_Let's go back to the motel now." _

"You're right that is interesting."  


* * *

**Theres the first chapter. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Sammy, I have to go on a hunt tonight. You going to be okay with Dean," John asked running his hand through Sam's hair soothingly.

"Yeah I'll be okay Dad. I'm just a little tired now. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you too Sammy, get some sleep."

"Alright Dean I don't think that we'll be any longer than a day or two. I'll call and check on you boys every couple hours."

"Don't worry Dad I've got everything under control."

"I know you do. If you need anything call me on my mobile." With a few more last minute instructions for Dean John, Caleb, and Josh all left to start on their hunt.

"Dean can we watch a movie."

"Sammy you need to rest."

"I'll rest on the couch."

Unable to beat that logic, and knowing if they didn't do something he'd be bored out of his mind, Dean found a move that was playing on TV. Halfway through Sam fell asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder, and by the time that the credits started rolling both boys were fast asleep.

A few hours later Dean awoke to the sound of glass shattering. He felt Sam sit up next to him and turned to see his little brother tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Wa's goin on D'n," he asked tiredly.

Dean's eyes widened as smoke started to fill the room. He felt Sam grab the back of his shirt in fear as the door to their room was kicked in. Dean started to feel dizzy, he tried to stand up to defend his brother when several guys in gas masks entered the room. Dean was growing groggier as the seconds went by. One of the guys hit Dean and he went down. The last thing he saw was one of the guys carrying a sleeping Sam out as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"They're not answering. Something must be wrong."

"You don't know if anything wrong, Johnny. Maybe Dean's in the shower and Sam's asleep, or maybe they're both asleep," Caleb soothed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just I got this feeling. I've only had it once before and it was right before the thing with Walker."

"You think the boys are in trouble," Josh asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Listen I got some friends in this area. I'll put them on the hunt and we'll go take the boys back to Jim's or Bobby's place," Caleb said.

"Alright." John turned the truck around and started towards the motel.

When they arrived John's heart nearly stopped by what he saw. The windows were all broken and the door was wide open.

John was out of the car an in his room before the other two men could even say a word. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Dean lying face down on the carpet. "Oh thank goodness," he mumbled. Bending over he gently shook his son's shoulder. While looking around. His eyes narrowed when he saw two smoke bombs on the floor surrounded by shattered glass.

A moan from Dean drew his attention. "Dean, come on Champ. Time to wake up."

"Dad?"

"Yeah,"

Dean gasped and was suddenly on his feet. "They took Sammy Dad, they took him."

"Whoa, hold on, who took Sammy?"

"I don't know. Me and Sammy fell asleep watching TV on the couch when I heard this crash and I sat up. But there was smoke everywhere. I-I couldn't breathe. Then there were these guys in these funny masks and they came in, picked up Sam and left. I tried to stop them I swear Dad." Dean broke down sobbing knowing that he had let his baby brother and dad down.

"Hey come on. I know you did your best. Shh, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine." Taking his oldest son's face into his hands he promised, "We're going to get Sammy back and make those who took him from us pay."

Brining Dean in and holding him while his other son sobbed he tried to control the rage against the people who would hurt his son like this. "I'm going to find my baby boy," he promised himself, Mary, Dean, and to any deity that was listening.

* * *

Sam groaned as he woke up. His head was killing him. He opened his eyes slowing and was shocked by what he saw. Instead of the motel that his dad had rented for a month he was in a room with a small, rather uncomfortable bed, no widows, a large metal door, and only a single flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"What am I doing here," he asked himself. "Where is here?" He would have called for his brother but it was quiet obvious that he wouldn't get an answer.

There was a sudden BANG and the metal door swung open and a tall lean man walked in. He had black hair with a scar running across his face from left to right. He was dressed in a business suit and Italian shoes.

"Hello, Samuel is it?"

"It's Sam actually."

"Oh Sam then," his voice is what you would expect it to be, deep and smooth. "I thought that I should come and introduce myself seeing as we're going to be seeing an awful lot of each other. I am Ronald S. Jackson. You can call me Sir."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"No offense _sir_ but I don't think that we'll be seeing too much of each other. My Dad and brother are going to be here soon."

"Oh see that's where you're wrong Sam. You aren't the first person I've taken and you most certainly won't be the last. In other words Sam no one is going to be able to find you. Now unless you want things to get ugly I suggest you shut up and listen to what I'm going to tell you." The man emphasized the statement by slapping the boy across the face and sending him to the ground.

"You work for me now whether you like it or not. I know all about your little secret. You are going to heal people when I say and how I say. You got that?"

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say you're going to need someone to heal you. Now I want you to be ready when I send someone to get you an hour. If you're not ready they will have orders to chop off a toe."

"Why a toe," Sam couldn't help but wonder to himself.

* * *

It had been five hours since John had found Dean lying on the floor whit Sammy nowhere in sight. He was starting to panic. All they knew is that the smoke bombs were military issue. Josh had some friends that were able to confirm this, after quite a bit of blackmail from the young hunter. That either meant that they were stole or that the military had kidnapped his son. He decided to go with the first theory.

It just left two questions. Who could go up against the military, and why take Sam?

As John was desperately trying to think of a new lead a familiar truck pulled up to the motel.

"Hey John I got a few questions about the hunt that Josh handed over to me. One, why would you ever think that this was a phantom traveler? There are some similarities but not all the signs are there. It looks like something else. What the heck is going on here?"

"You called Bobby," John decided to ask a question of his own.

"He was in the area and I figured if the boys were in trouble he would be good to have around," Joshua shrugged.

"Wait the boys are in trouble?"

"Just Sammy. We came back and Dean was here, but we have no clue where Sam is."

"Don't worry Johnny we'll find him."

Josh smiled and knew he made the right choice calling Bobby. He knew that the older man was like a brother to John and heaven knew that Bobby was the only one the stubborn man would listen to sometimes.

"Oh we'll find him alright."

"So do you have any leads," Bobby asked.

"Just a few stolen smoke bombs," Caleb said.

"That's not a lot to go on."

"Don't we know it," John said quietly.

A pained scream rang through the air and all three men tuned to see Dean kneeling on the ground, hand between his head and tears running down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

_A man in a room hanging by his wrist. _

_Another man raising a whip and bringing it down harshly. _

_A lean dark haired man dressed in a suit shaking hands with a woman in a bright red dress._

_Sammy sitting on a bed looking pale, breathing to hard, a hand pressed to his side, blood flowing through his fingers_.

The images passed before Dean's eyes faster than he ever thought possible before falling away to darkness. Dean lay still trying to comprehend what had just happened and what he had seen. The only image that made since was that Sam was hurt somewhere. "DEAN! Come on open your eyes."

"Dad?"

"Dean?" He opened his eyes to see Bobby, Josh, Caleb, and his Dad all hovering above him looking concerned.

"I'm alright quit hovering." Dean tried to sit up but soon lay back down with a hiss. His head felt like it was being torn apart. Then it dawned on him what just happened. He had a vision. "But only Sammy get's those."

He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud until his dad asked, "Get's what?"

"D-dad I think I just had a vision." The four hunters looked dumb struck as the words left his mouth. "Dad I had a vision and Sammy was bleeding. Sammy's hurt."

"Are you sure son?" Dean nodded. "Alright I need you to tell me everything you saw." Dean quickly explained the images that had flashed through his mind several minutes earlier.

"None of it makes any since," Josh moaned.

"Who cares we have to find Sam now," Dean got up only to sway on his feet. 'Man, how does Sam do this all the time? The pain is unbearable.'

* * *

"Now come on Samuel, don't be stubborn," Jackson said getting annoyed with the boy.

"It's not that I don't want to help that guy it's just that I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I've never done something like this before. I don't know how."

Sam was looking at a man tied to the ceiling by his wrists. The skin was ripped apart. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much blood.

"If you don't help that man Samuel he's going to die," Jackson said in a logical tone. "And it will be all you fault. Do you want to be responsible for his death? You'll be a murder then Sam."

"Fine I'll try it." Sam reached out a hand knowing that he was pushing his luck by even attempting to do this. He had not recovered from healing Dean yet and the wounds on this man's back looked too deep for any wound that he had ever healed. Broken bones and shallow cuts were simple, you just had to weave the bones or skin back together. Deep cuts were different. You had to make sure you got the muscles aligned just right and that the veins were aligned just right. He didn't know how he knew all of this he just did.

Sam placed his hand on the man's shoulder, the only place he could without causing too much extra pain. He focused his energy and then began the task of placing everything back the way it was supposed to be. It was just too much and before Sam knew what was happening he had blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Sam had no idea how much time had passed when he came to. He saw that he was once again in the small room with no windows. 'Dean could break out of here no problem,' Sam thought not for the first time wishing he had his older brother with him. He tensed as he saw the door being opened and Jackson coming through it not looking pleased at all.

"I hope you're happy. That man died because you wouldn't help him. It's your fault you know?" Sam just stared as the man continued to talk. "You lost me a good amount of money too. Now you must be punished." He snapped his fingers and a large scruffy looking man in what looked to be his mid thirties, wearing a grungy t-shirt came in holding a whip. "I want you to teach him a lesson about not doing what he's told, wasting time, and falling asleep in the middle of a job. Make sure he stays awake this time. Once you're done bring the boy to me I have another task for him."

The large man nodded and Jackson walked out of the room without another glance. "I've never had someone so young before. What are you seven, eight?" The man seemed giddy with glee as he made Sam sit on the floor and tied his hands to the bed, above his head. "My name is Syrus. You can call me Sy if you want. We're going to have lots of fun."

The man the raised the whip and brought it down onto Sam's back. Sam bit back the scream that tried to break free from his throat. 'I'm not going to give him that pleasure,' the boy thought to himself but after the fifth lash he couldn't help it and by the tenth he was openly sobbing, begging the man to stop. Finally the man stopped his torture at the fifteenth strike.

"I think it's time to take you to Ron now. Not to worry we'll have fun again soon." The man cut the rope around Sam's wrists and picked him up and made him walk back to the room that Sam had been taken before.

Jackson was once again standing next to a man that was strung up by his wrists. "Since you failed to do what I wanted last time and then were out for three days I have decided to give you one last chance to prove your worth. Heal this man or next time you won't just get a whipping."

Sam shakily stepped forward. He put his hand on the man's shoulder, but he didn't have any energy to do anything else. 'I'm so dead,' were his last thought as he passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

"Take him back to his room. Little brat's not worth anything."

"Sir, if I might make a suggestion." Jackson turned around to see a short man with wild blond hair.

"Make it good, Thomas. It was your idea in the first place to get the boy in the first place."

The video turned on once again. Jackson smirked. "I like how you think."

* * *

It had been little over four days since Sam had been taken and it was hard to tell who was more frantic, the protective and paranoid father or the overprotective, guard dog of a brother.

"Dean, nothing is set in stone. You don't know if he's hurt," Caleb tried to reassure the young teen.

"He is I can feel it."

"Hey I'm going to go see if I can find something in the next town, you want to come Dean?"

"Yeah." The teenager took off running towards the large truck that his "uncle" drove.

"I'll be back in an hour, two tops."

Forty minutes later they were on their way back into town disappointed that they weren't able to find anything at all. "Hey what's that," Dean asked pointing to the side of the road.

"It looks like a person," and indeed it was. They were lying on the side of the road and looked as if they had been beaten and left there. Josh pulled over to see if he could help the man when suddenly an anxious feeling washed over him. "Hey Dean, stay here, keep your head down. If I'm not back in here in ten minutes call your dad," he instructed handing over his mobile phone over to the kid.

He climbed out of the truck and cautiously made his way towards the man. "Hey Buddy, you need help," he called. Not getting a response he kept walking until he was right next to the man. He wasn't expecting it when the man lashed out at him with a knife or the other man who came up behind him and knocked him out.

* * *

Dean gasped as he watched two men put his uncle into a white van and drive off. "What just happened," he asked himself. This couldn't be happening. It was Uncle Josh; he was almost as cool as his dad. He couldn't get hurt. Dean quickly dialed his father's number.

"Hello."

"DAD!"

"Dean what is?"

"Dad, there was this man on the side of the road. He looked hurt so Josh stopped to help him, only he wasn't hurt and there was another guy and the just stuffed him into a van and drove off."

John cursed. How could this be happening? "Where are you?"

After giving his dad some more information John spoke up again. "I want you to stay in the truck. Don't get out unless absolutely necessary. We'll be there soon."

"Okay Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6.**

It had been ten minutes since he had called his dad and Dean spent the entire cursing himself. He should've been able to do something, but he had just sat here and let Josh get taken just like he let those guys take Sammy. It was all his fault.

Dean jumped when he heard a knock on the window. He saw his Dad wave at him and he climbed out to stand next to his dad. "Come on, Impala's back there. Caleb and Bobby are on their way to pick up Josh's truck right now," John said climbing into the driver's seat of the impala.

Just then a white van pulled over to the side of the road and a man got out and got into Josh's truck. "What are they doing Dad," Dean asked.

"Cleaning up their tracks," John said pulling onto the road behind the truck and followed it until it turned off onto different road fifteen minutes later.

"Dad what are you doing? They turned," Dean cried when his dad kept going.

"I know but that's a private road and we can't go there without back up. Don't worry Dean, we'll go get some back up and the come back," John said turning around and speeding off in the direction of their motel.

* * *

Sam cried as the ice cold water hit him. "Oh good you're awake, there's nothing like a big bucket full of ice cold salt water to wake you up in the morning," came the overly chipper voice of Syrus. Sam trembled from the pain that salt brought him.

"Boss wants to see ya kid. And let me tell you he, is not happy." The man bent down and drug Sam to his feet and pushed him towards the door. "Let's go see what he has in store for you. I hope that he lets me have some more fun. It's not often I get to play with kids."

When Sam entered the room he noticed that there were two men this time. One was bleeding profusely while the other looked a little roughed up. "Well Samuel so good of you to join us." He saw the uninjured man stiffen and Jackson's greeting. "Not feeling tired, are we?" Sam just glared at the man, not say a word.

"Now Samuel you think you can do what I want this time?"

Still Sam said nothing. "I asked you a question," Jackson stated calmly before slapping the boy across the face. "Now I expect an answer." When Sam still wouldn't answer Jackson nodded towards Syrus, who turned around the healthier of the two men so that Sam could see his face.

Josh stared in shock at Sam. The kid looked like crap. Sam was on the ground, cloths in shreds, shaking, pale, bruises and blood everywhere.

"U-uncle Josh, what are you doing here?" Sam felt like crying he was so relieved to see someone he knew.

"He's here as my guest," Jackson spoke up. "I'm tired of your disobedience it is costing me too much money. So when you fail to do as I ask, not only will you be punished but so will he. No get up and do as I say."

Sam struggled to his shaky feet. "Sammy, you don't do anything you don't want to. I can take care of myself. You just take care of you." Josh had no idea what these men wanted with Sam but he was sure not going to make it easy for them.

"Shut up," Syrus said hitting Josh once with his whip.

"Now Samuel, let's try this again. Heal this man."

Josh's eyes grew wide with comprehension. Josh felt panic start to rise in his chest as Sam started to lift his shaky hand towards the man. 'If the kid tires this, he's going to kill himself.'

* * *

"Dad what are we waiting for we should be going after Josh so that we can start looking for Sam again," Dean whined.

"We're waiting for Pastor Jim to get here."

"What do we need him for?"

"We don't know anything about who took Josh, the more people we have to fight with us the better," John explained trying to be patient with Dean. He knew that his oldest was under a lot of stress seeing not only his brother, but his uncle as well being carried off. It was also the longest his boys had ever spent apart and knowing that Sam was in trouble was not making it any easier for the older boy.

"Your Dad's right," Bobby spoke up from the corner where he was cleaning guns.

"Well then let's look for Sam!"

"Good idea Dean. You got any leads," John asked heatedly.

Dean looked at his shoes blinking back the tears. He felts so useless right now. He had allowed someone to come and take his baby brother right out of his arms. He had tried to stop them but didn't get very far, and now Josh was taken too. He knew that his father would say that Josh wasn't his responsibility but Sammy was.

John scrubbed his face trying to get his emotions under control for Dean's sake. He knew that his son was feeling guilty right now but no matter what John said it didn't seem to help. He pulled Dean towards him had hugged him tightly to his chest.

"It's going to be alright Dean." The boy let out a sob and held onto his father. "It's not your fault that Sam's gone. You tried your hardest to keep him safe. I know you did. We are going to get him back even if it's the last thing we do. Okay?"

Dean just continued to cry into his father's chest desperately wishing that Sammy was there with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Sam raised his hands and placed them on the man's back. "Don't do it Sam." He turned in shock towards his uncle.

"B-but,"

"You know the rules Sammy and I said no."

"You say no," Jackson asked indignantly. The man took a knife off a table nearby and made his way to Sam and held the blade to the boy's neck. "What do you say now?"

Josh bit his tongue knowing that if he said anything it was just going to be used against Sam. "Now Samuel do as I say or I will break everyone of his fingers."

Sam once again put his hands on the man's shoulders and concentrated his energy while trying desperately to not pass out.

"That's more like it," Jackson said pulling Sam away from the man and admiring the now smooth skin. "Take them both back to the boys room Syrus. You can have your fun later. I promise."

As soon as they entered the room and the door was closed firmly shut Josh picked Sam up and carried him to the bed. He was panicking now. Sam's breathing came in short gasps and the kid was as pale as corpse. Sam was still awake and Josh didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. '_If they use their powers too much they will get sick. Nothing worse will happen yet because they don't have the endurance to go to the point of death,' _Josh recalled the words Missouri spoke nearly eight years ago. "Looks like you built up some endurance huh kid," Josh said wiping a tear away.

"J-josh."

"Shhh. Don't speak."

"W-wan-wanna g-go home."

"I know you do. Your Daddy's gonna be here real soon to take you home."

"Wan' D'n."

"I know you do." Josh sat on the bed and pulled Sam to his chest, careful of the wounds on his back. He frowned when he noticed a thin layer of something white on Sam's skin. "Hey kid what's on your skin?"

"S'lt."

"SALT? Those bas-"

He was cut off midway when the door opened. "My, isn't this just a heartwarming scene?"

Sam tensed in Josh's arms and let out a small whimper as the voice carried through the room. "Oh Sammy boy, I'm hurt. Don't you wanna play? No matter, I'm not here to play with you at the moment. I came to play with your uncle." Syrus walked over and tore Sam away from the man and threw him on the floor. Josh punched the man and then was surprise when instead of hitting back he kicked Sam in the ribs. "Are you going to cooperate or am I just going to have to play with Sam instead?"

Josh didn't move a muscle. "That's what I thought. Now I want you to hold perfectly still." The man took Josh's right hand into his own and grabbed onto his pointer finger. "You know I can't have you punching anyone else so I think that I'll just have to break your fingers." He then snapped the finger. He then carried on to the others leaving only two fingers unbroken. "Hmm, not a screamer huh? I'll fix that before the end of the night."

* * *

"Finally," Dean cried out opening the door to reveal Jim Murphy. "Now can we go?"

"Go where," Jim asked. "Have you found Sam?"

"No, Josh got into some mess and we've gotta go bail him out," Caleb said.

"Oh, alright then let's go."

"Jim you're with Dean and me. Bobby you and Caleb take your truck and follow," John took charge.

"Alright Johnny."

The drove the twenty minutes until they came to the private road. Jim got out of the Impala and picked the lock on the gate that blocked the way. Once inside they parked the cars facing the road for a quick getaway and then walked the rest of the way.

"You sure you up for this Dean," John asked.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure."

"Alright then, I want you to stay by me the entire time and only use your powers only if you need to. I'll leave judgment up to you. Just be careful and don't overdo it." With some last minute instructions they made their way inside what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

**a/n: sorry it's been so long. I've been way to busy with school and work… I'm hoping to have the next chapter out sooner…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

"You're not much fun at all you know that?" Syrus asked while casually running the knife down Josh's back leaving a trail of blood behind it. "You didn't make a peep while I broke your fingers, you started laughing while I used my whip and now you're quiet again. You don't even move away or struggle. Sammy was much more interesting. He's a screamer, let me tell you. He tried not to, but eventually I got him. I broke him. His screams were so delicious to hear."

Truth is he would have been screaming hours ago if it weren't for Sam giving him that scared look he was now. Josh could feel his anger rising as the monster kept talking about making Sam suffer. "Oh is that a tremble I feel," He said gleefully. "Looks like I hit a sore spot." The man turned towards the boy smiling. "How 'bout we have some play time now Sammy?"

"Ha ha ha!" Syrus stopped and looked at Josh who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Well I think that he's finally gone off the deep end. Oh well more fun for us Sammy."

"Don't call him that," Josh screamed. He took a deep breath before talking again. "Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you. And for every second you "play" with him is another hour I'm going to keep you alive begging for death."

"Oh that does sound interesting."

The metal door swung open. "Syrus, you are needed."

"Alright boss." Syrus ran out the door leaving Jackson with his captives.

"Well I think that you are both more trouble than your worth. I will dispose of you once I take care of our little problem outside. Or maybe I'll just give you as a present to Syrus. He does seem to enjoy your company." He closed the door leaving the two in silence.

Sam carefully made his way towards Josh and gently put a hand on his shoulder. When the man felt the familiar warmth of Sam's power he gently pulled the boy's hand away smiling. "Thank you Sam but I think that you need to rest before doing that." He gently pulled Sam towards him holding the boy careful of both their wounds.

"I d'n w'na die."

"Don't think like that Sammy. I'm not gonna let you die." The man tightened his grip a little and gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Dad what are all these people doing here?"

"I don't know Dean," John whispered. There were several cages with about three men each.

"Johnny, I think we stumbled into a slave ring," Bobby said.

"Well then I say we let these men go." Jim walked stealthily towards one of the cages. He hurriedly picked the lock and informed the men that they were free to go while Caleb and Bobby did the same, John and Dean played look out.

"Someone's coming," Dean whispered to his father.

"What is going on here," a demanding voice came from across the warehouse.

Dean looked up and gasped, he'd seen that man before, "Dad that man is from my vision," he whispered.

John growled. "Where are they?"

"I don't know who you mean."

"My son and friend."

"It's not my fault if you can't keep track of your own children and friends. Now if you excuse me I really must be going. I have to collect my investments that you set free. Take care of them."

He left and ten guys took his place all with big guns. John grabbed his son and ducked behind a wall, shielding Dean when the bullets started to fly. "Dad I can take them out."

John looked at his son and nodded. And the next instant all the men were thrown across the room and were now unconscious.

"Nice one," Caleb gave Dean a high five.

"John, do you really think Sammy's here," Bobby asked.

"Dean said that was the man from his vision, so maybe."

"Let's go find him then," Jim suggested.

They took off down a hallway and ran into another guy. "Whoa who are you all?" he asked raising his hands above his head, dropping what looked like a whip.

"Where are they?" John demanded.

"Who?"

"My son."

"Your son? I don't think I know what you mean."

Bobby cocked his gun and put it to the man's head. "I think you do."

"The big door at the end of the hallway," he pointed at the door. Before the man could run off Caleb grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Just to make sure you're not pulling some stunt."

"Look fighting isn't in my contract so I really have no reason to not tell you where they are."

"Where are the key's," John demanded after trying to open the door.

"Dunno, don't have them."

"Dean."

The teenager stood focused his mind on the lock and a few seconds later the door swung open.

* * *

_**An: Please Review **_


End file.
